


The Aftermath

by siriuslywinchester



Series: Toro Brosso [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslywinchester/pseuds/siriuslywinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos goes AWOL and Max is worried it's all his fault.</p><p>follows on from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3856018">Truth or Dare</a> but you can probably read it separately also.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aftermath

The party had been a blow out. Max knew it, despite only having really been to a few before. He knew that Dan and Dany had meant well, staying and getting them drunk, but none of the stuff that happened would have occurred if the rest of the Red Bull Juniors had arrived. If they'd just had a normal party, everything would be OK.

He'd left the two Dan's asleep in the dining area, both snoring loudly on the floor and had struggled to carry the sleeping - and hiccuping - Carlos to his room. He'd laid him on the bed and was about to leave when Carlos had rolled over and wrapped his arms tightly around Max's waist so he couldn't move. He'd ended up sleeping there, waking up every half hour or so with a numb arm that was trapped under the Spaniard.  
When he'd finally woken in the morning, Carlos was gone. Dan and Dany were curled up together, shivering in their sleep on the floor, but Carlos wasn't anywhere in the flat. There was no note this time, nothing to suggest where he'd gone or when he'd be back.

It was well into the next night when Max was awoken from a snooze on the sofa by the apartment door opening. Dan and Dany had long gone, taking the alcohol with them, and Max had been waiting for Carlos to return. By the time he'd climbed off the sofa and woken up properly, the Spaniard had locked himself in his room. Feeling disheartened, Max had headed to bed hoping that the next day he'd be able to speak to his team mate.

The next two days passed in similar fashion. Max attempted to wake up early and stay up late to catch Carlos but somehow he always managed to evade him - entering the flat when he was in the toilet or the kitchen or after he'd fallen asleep.

On the third day, after sleeping on the sofa all night in hope of being awoken the following morning as Carlos got up, Max finally gave in. He decided to give up waiting for Carlos and go out and cheer himself up. He decided to go and see if the girl in the shop wanted to hang out.

_Vuoi andare al cinema con me?_

He practiced the phrase in his head for the entire journey to the shop, leaving his car behind so that they would spend longer together - if she said yes - as they'd have to walk.

When he reached the shop, he paced up and down outside as he tried to build up the courage to go in. Several shoppers went inside and came out with their groceries before Max finally took a deep breath and walked through the door with a friendly smile on his face.

The smile soon dropped when he saw the old man that was behind the counter. Max glanced down the aisles in the shop but the girl he'd seemed to be hitting it off with was nowhere to be seen, so he sloped back out of the shop wondering what to do with himself.

He didn't really feel like going home and spending the day i the apartment alone, so he walked aimless through the streets for a while, eventually finding him walking around a lake in a beautiful park that he hadn't know existed.

His head was filled with questions, most of which were about Carlos and their friendship. Was it his fault that Carlos was disappearing each day? It was obvious he was avoiding Max, but was it because he'd picked him as the driver he fancied most? Max wasn't sure he really _fancied_ Carlos, he was just a safe option - he knew full well Dan and Dany would tell the entire paddock if he'd picked another of the drivers.

He wondered whether Carlos had woken the next day to find Max, naked on his bottom half, in his bed and assumed the worst. Max hadn't bothered undressing Carlos, so he had assumed it was fairly obvious that nothing happened, but if Carlos had still be a bit drunk when he woke, it was possible he hadn't thought it through properly.

He walked around the lake, slowly becoming more convinced that their friendship was over having barely even started. He was almost having to force back the tears at the thought of living the way they had been the past few days for the rest of their time at Toro Rosso, when he spotted a familiar face on a bench a little further up the pathway.

Carlos was sat staring out across the lake, watching some ducks fighting over pieces of bread that a small child was throwing into the water. He didn't even seem to be blinking and he didn't notice as Max walked up and sat on the bench beside him.

"Hey," Max said, causing Carlos to jump slightly as he realised that someone was there.

"Hi," Carlos mumbled, before staring back out at the ducks, trying to avoid Max's gaze.

Max remained silent for a while. He hadn't prepared himself for seeing Carlos and he wasn't really sure what to say.

"Are you OK?" he asked, quietly so that Carlos could only just hear.

The Spaniard nodded, but he dropped his eyes to his hands and began playing with his fingers. 

"You don't look OK," Max said, staring at Carlos' hands, "Is it because of... Because of what I said during Truth or Dare?"

"No," Carlos took a little too long answering and Max wasn't sure he believed him, "No. I just... I felt like such an idiot. I got so drunk and mad a fool of myself and I _am_ sorry I hurt you but... I don't know. It was just a weird night and I just thought you'd hate me."

"I'm sorry," Max replied, not really sure what else to say as he looked back down at the ground, Carlos wasn't really making any sense.

"It's not you fault," Carlos said, finally looking at Max whose eyes were filled with tears that he was trying to hold back, "I shouldn't have drunk so much. It's my fault. And I shouldn't have come out here and avoided you. I should have said sorry the next day. I should have apologised properly for hurting you when I smashed the bowl and then... You know."

"I waited up for you," Max said, wiping his eyes so that the tears wouldn't fall, "I didn't know where you were. I was worried that you hated me."

Carlos gaped at Max.

"Why would I hate you?" he asked.

"Because I said you were the best looking driver and then I was naked and you kissed me and sat on me and you would have woken up and seen I had no pants on and then you left," the tears fell from Max's eyes as the words poured out of his mouth, "And every time I try to do something nice for you it goes wrong."

Carlos wrapped his arms around Max and stroked his hair.

"Hey, don't cry little Max-y," he said feeling bad for not realising that his team mate would blame his absence on himself, "I'm sorry. I thought you'd be mad at me. I smashed a bowl on your head and then I got drunk and ... Well I don't really remember much but I do remember crying on you when you had the shitty end of the day. I thought you'd rather I wasn't around. I thought you'd be embarrassed by me."

"You said you loved me," Max sniffled, "And then fell asleep on me."

Carlos flushed, although Max didn't see it.

"I do love you Max," Carlos said, punching him playfully on the arm, "You're my Toro Brosso, remember."

Max smiled. When he'd told Carlos the name he'd come up with, the Spaniard had grinned and said it was awesome. He wiped the tears from his cheek and turned to face Carlos again.

"Have you been sat here all day?" he asked.

Carlos gave him an embarrassed grin.

"All week actually," he replied, "I just sat here all day and then when it got dark I went home and straight to bed." 

"Weren't you bored?" Max asked, secretly wondering whether Carlos had eaten anything all week but not wanting to sound like his mother.

"Very," Carlos said, laughing, "There's only so many times you can watch a child feed the ducks."

Max joined in with Carlos' laughter.

"Do you wanna go back to the apartment and watch a DVD?" he suggested, "You can pick. We could get some food from the shop. The fit girl might be there now."

"Fit girl, eh?" Carlos said, "What's this?"

Max flushed as red as Carlos had ever seen him.

"Just a girl who works at the shop," he said, "She's nice. I think. I don't really know what she's saying most of the time."

"Maybe I should teach you some Italian as well as how to cook?" Carlos laughed as he pulled himself to his feet.

He waited for Max to stand and began to walk out of the park, quietly enjoying each other company having got all their worries off their chests.

"You don't think Dan or Dany will tell everyone what happened do you?" Carlos asked, as they walked side by side down the road.

"You really don't remember anything do you?" Max laughed, looking across at his team mate and causing him to flush, "I think they were both too drunk to remember, really. They fell asleep on the floor in the dining area. But if they do try to embarrass us," Max paused for dramatic effect, "Dan was the one who kissed my cock."

Carlos stopped mid stride and gaped at Max who threw back his head in laughter, happy they were back to sharing secrets together.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know if this really went how I'd planned it to and I don't think it's as good as I can write, so sorry about that.


End file.
